


Welcome Diversions

by BunnyBopper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, recreational potions use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBopper/pseuds/BunnyBopper
Summary: The first time starts off innocently enough. Well…as innocent as things got in Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 103





	Welcome Diversions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from things I've written recently - please read the tags!

The first time starts off innocently enough. Well…as innocent as things got in Malfoy Manor. A small affair to celebrate Severus earning his mark. Just the three of them. Intimate. They are gracious hosts as always. The wine flows freely, a scraggly house-elf keeping Severus' glass full to the point of overflowing with each snap of Lucius' gloved fingers. The conversation slides seamlessly from one topic to the next, always steering back to Severus' achievements as Narcissa does her best to flatter him. 

Severus feels himself start to relax in a way he often can’t in their company. A warmth spreads through him from the inside with each divine sip of wine. The fire smouldering within the grand mantle bathes them all in a soothing glow that keeps the otherwise draughty drawing-room at bay. Severus stops absentmindedly rubbing at his left arm, where the mark still tingles and lets himself sink into the high back of his armchair. Absorbs himself fully in the moment. His moment. 

His hosts seem to be feeling as relaxed as he is. Lucius' posture becomes more splayed by the minute. One arm drapes casually over the back of the grand sofa he shares with Narcissa, who inches ever closer to him. A high flush has appeared on each of their pale cheeks. The remarks become cockier and comments more daring as all three of their tongues get looser. 

Lucius holds Severus' gaze for a moment before his face breaks into a grin. He stands abruptly. Narcissa looks up at him, tight with anticipation, expression mirroring that of her betrothed. Severus sits a little more upright in his chair and wonders what is to come as Lucius claps his hands twice sending the house-elf scurrying from the room. He reaches into the breast pocket of his robes and brings out a small key, holds it out in front of him with relish, he and Narcissa look at Severus as if he should somehow know its significance. 

Narcissa leans towards him as Lucius struts over to the back of the room. A few strands of pale hair have come loose from its elaborate bun and fall in front of her face. They tickle her lips as she releases a breathy exhale, tells him not to be nervous, and lays a delicate hand ever so slightly above his knee. Severus feels a wash of guilt as the subtle pressure sends a tingle throughout his whole body. The hand is still there when Lucius returns, and Severus is surprised to see the corner of his mouth turn up to betray the faintest hint of approval. 

She removes it only when Lucius places a crystal bottle full of emerald green liquid on the table in front of them. Severus doesn’t know if it’s a potion or just a strong spirit and he doesn’t ask. Lucius snaps his fingers again and three glasses appear, glittering in the firelight. They fill by magic simultaneously. 

Narcissa goes first, snatching a glass and tipping the contents down her throat in one go. She covers her mouth with her hand and laughs. Not to be outdone by his future wife, Lucius follows suit, unable to suppress a grimace after he’s swallowed whatever the concoction is. 

They both watch him from behind blue eyes as Severus picks up the final glass and examines it. A potion. Definitely. A purple sheen moves over it as he swirls it in his hand. Elixir of Euphoria? 

Severus drinks. It burns and scrapes the inside of his throat as if it grew claws on the way down. A few moments anticlimactic moments pass until a feeling like Severus has never known before takes hold of him. Elation bubbles up from the pit of his stomach, catches in the back of his throat and threatens to overwhelm him until he releases a burst of laughter. 

The potion has perhaps not been brewed by as skilled hands as Lucius hoped as part of Severus knows the feeling is fake. Knows it’s not true happiness. But he chooses to ignore it in favour of being swept along by the unrestrained joy of his two hosts. 

The night moves on in a state of intoxicated exhilaration. Each one of Lucius' quips sends Severus and Narcissa into a fit of doubled-over hysterics. At times Severus knows they are speaking, either to him or each other, but he doesn't hear what they say. They have always been beautiful, of course, but tonight they seem to have transcended into something else. They are golden. Shining. 

Eventually, the elixir's effects start to lessen, sending Severus into a state of pure, relaxed bliss. He lays back in his chair, letting his head loll back without fear of being rude. He stares up at the chandelier that twinkles hazily above him, runs a hand over the soft velvet cushions underneath him, and comes as close to feeling that this is where he is meant to be than he ever has before. 

When he finally finds the strength to raise his heavy head, Severus sees that Narcissa and Lucius have grown closer. A lot closer, in fact. She sits astride him, one hand slipped beneath his robes to feel his chest. Her hair has fallen out of its bun completely and cascades down her back in satin waves. Lucius gently cups the back of her head and pulls her to him. Their kiss starts of tender but becomes hard and fast before they’ve even broken apart. Despite the effects of the potion, Severus knows he’s been watching them too long, but he can’t seem to look away. His own lips prickle with need. 

But when Lucius hitches up the black lace of Narcissa’s dress and grasps either side of her hips firmly, Severus comes to his senses. He stands, sways along with the room as it tilts to one side, and promptly has to sit down again for fear of falling over. Narcissa glances over at him. She looks him right in the eye as she slowly unbuttons the front of Lucius’ trousers. ‘ _Stay_ ,’ she croons, ‘ _you’re our guest after all_.’ 

Severus inhales sharply along with Lucius as she exposes his cock, runs a finger up its length, smirking slightly at their shared reaction. She shifts her position just long enough to push her knickers aside before sliding down on to him with practiced ease. 

He watches from his place on the chair, mesmerised by their shared movement. Narcissa's dress has fallen back down to hide their act from view in a sea of lace. The small amount of secrecy only adds to Severus' excitement. His own cock aches as he imagines the tight heat Lucius feels, the watches his usually composed face as it twists into a grimace of pleasure. He finds himself unable to still the slight rock of his own hips as he imagines the hardness that fills Narcissa from within, drawing forth tiny gasps from her with each thrust. They each sneak the occasional glance at him, making sure they still have his full attention, their passion for each other spurned on each time. 

When Lucius groans and his body tightens, Severus can’t restrain himself any longer. He palms himself through the thin fabric of his trousers. Once. Twice. And then he is shuddering alongside Lucius as he rides his release, Narcissa mewing words of encouragement that could be meant for either of them. 

*** 

The second time, although it occurs years later, happens much the same way. A reluctant acceptance of an invitation to dinner turns into a reluctant acceptance of drinks. Severus tells himself he must – it’s all about keeping up appearances. Playing the part. Something the Malfoys have known well since the war was lost. 

There is no house-elf to serve them this time. Severus can only assume it is playing nursemaid to the child upstairs; being unable to take on someone to permanently fill this role is one of the many small signs of the family’s fall from grace. But Lucius rises to the challenge, sets down a generous measure of firewhiskey down in front of Severus before pouring one for Narcissa, adding a splash of water to hers with no need to ask, and finally himself. 

Narcissa turns her flattery on Severus as before. She makes sure to tell him, again, how happy she was to hear he had secured a teaching position at Hogwarts, how thrilled she is to know that little Draco will be in such good hands once he turns eleven, how he has done _so well_ for himself. The ‘despite everything’ is left unsaid but it lingers in the air. 

Despite the best efforts of his hosts, the conversation runs dry far too quickly. Narcissa suggests some music, points her wand at the gramophone that gleams in the corner and a sophisticated violin fills the room. But the sound only serves to make the silence between them more oppressive. 

Severus has an excuse to leave on the tip of his tongue when Lucius smiles. He glances towards his wife before turning back to Severus and saying: _‘I know what the three of us could use.’_

He whisks himself up off the sofa and hurries over to the back of the room before either of them can protest. He places the bottle down hard on the table on his return, the emerald liquid sloshing within. Severus feels himself grow hot as the drunken memory of that night comes back to him. At first, he assumes it is the same bottle, but then he realises it is full. _‘Lucius, I really don’t think…_ ’ Severus trails off as his friend removes the cork with a flourish. _‘Darling we shouldn’t – Draco is upstairs!’_ Narcissa laughs as her husband summons a trio of glasses, pours a measure of potion for each of them as he did years before. _‘To better days,’_ Lucius says as he lifts his own glass. Narcissa quickly follows. Severus hesitates only a moment before joining them. 

It is different. The elixir still sets his insides on fire as it makes its way down to his stomach, but the dizzying exhilaration comes on instantly this time. Laughter bursts out of Severus again, high and loud, only for him to quickly stifle it behind his hand as Narcissa shushes him through her own giggles, one finger in front of her lips, the other pointing upstairs to where her (hopefully) sleeping child lies. 

This happens several more times as each of them become increasingly more disinhibited, the three of them convulse with silent mirth once they realise how loud they have gotten. The cycle continues until one of them regains enough sense to cast a silencing charm on the drawing room’s walls. 

The dreary violin comes to an abrupt stop followed by the muffled scratch of vinyl as Lucius changes the record. A lively tune fills the air, something Severus dimly recognises from their youth. Narcissa clasps her hands together and gasps. She jumps up with delight and rushes over to her husband and pulls his hands around her waist. The two of them laugh as they stumble into a graceless dance. The sound of it far sweeter to Severus' ears than music ever could. 

He watches them, basking in their happiness. Content apart from the pang of longing it elicits. Lucius twirls Narcissa under his arm, catches her as she stumbles. She laughs again and leans closer to him. Narcissa then looks over at Severus, smiles an inebriated smile at him from behind Lucius' shoulder. Stretches out an arm to beckon him to them. 

Severus finds himself standing up from the chair, legs moving of their own accord. Lucius pulls him into a mock dance, spins the three of them around until they inevitably trip and fall into a hysterical heap by the fire. 

He lays panting beside a giggling Narcissa. She sighs contentedly before clambering lightly on top of him. He reaches up to pull the tumble of hair away from her face without thinking, marvels at its softness, twists a handful of on in between his fingers and watches it turn a pure, blinding white when touches by the light. He’s only distracted from its beauty when Narcissa drags her lips gently across his, the light graze is enough to make him shudder. The years of being touched by no one but himself magnifies the sensation and sends it straight to his groin. 

She sits up, straddles his hips as she did with Lucius all that time ago. Severus wonders vaguely where he's got to, and how angry he would be to see his wife pressed against his friend's stiffening cock. Severus tries to extract himself out from under her but then as if by the power of thought alone, Lucius appears behind her. He looks lazily down at Severus, as far from angry as he has ever been. Severus watches as Lucius' hands snake around Narcissa's torso, one reaching up to cup her breast, the other trailing down to bunch up the dark green silk of her dress. She cranes her neck, twisting her face back to meet him as she seeks his mouth out with her own. Severus hears himself moan when he sees a flash of pink tongues meeting. Narcissa sighs into her husband's mouth as he touches between her legs, rubs slow circles over the fabric of her underwear before his fingers slip underneath it. 

All Severus wants to do is touch them. To grasp hold of Lucius’ arm, feel the curve of Narcissa’s hip under his hand, to feel the warmth of each of their mouths with his own. Longs to be inside Narcissa as Lucius makes her keen with pleasure. To be fully connected to them both. But he makes no move to do so. Knows it’s a privilege to be granted this much. Is aware, even under the potion’s strong grip that it’s wrong. Taboo. 

But still, he stares at them, transfixed by clench of Narcissa's thighs as she leans into her husband's touch. His need increases to a state of desperation with the heat of her against him, the hint of friction as the back of Lucius' hand grazes the base of his cock with every movement. The pleasure is enough to keep him riding along the edge but not enough to tip him over. Severus throws an arm over his face to stifle a whimper of frustration. 

Narcissa’s breath starts coming out in little huffs as Lucius’ hand begins to quicken. A flush creeps up her pale neck and he moves in to kiss it, looking down at Severus all the while. And then Narcissa begins to move, thrusting against Severus as she chases down her orgasm, only reaching it when he comes underneath her. 

*** 

The third time is different. There is no formal invitation, no elaborate dinner, no expensive wine. This time it is the Malfoys who are honoured that Severus found the time to answer their summons, split as his time is between running Hogwarts and being the Dark Lord’s most prized servant. 

It is a rare moment of quiet in Malfoy Manor, few and far between since it has become a hub of death eater activity. Since Lucius learned that the higher one rises, the further they have to fall. They have taken advantage of the opportunity to call upon Severus for help, although what help they expect him to provide he doesn’t know. 

He sits down in the chair opposite them as he has so many times before, takes in Narcissa's red-rimmed eyes, Lucius' sunken cheeks. It hurts to see them like this. Severus has known for a long time it would happen. That succeeding in his cause would mean suffering for them. He has had to lie to them for a long time but never once has he enjoyed it. 

Narcissa remains silent next to her husband as he laments their suffering. _‘If you could just put in a good word for us, Severus,’_ he begs, hands wrung together tightly. Severus looks down at the unpolished floor. _‘Do you not think I have put in all the words I can? Any more and he will kill you out of_ _sheer irritation.’_ Narcissa lets out a sob as tears start to fall. Severus expects Lucius to comfort her, but he just places his head in his hands and stares blankly ahead of him. 

This time it’s Severus who crosses the room to the drinks cabinet. He fiddles briefly with the lock before opening it with a simple charm. He can’t do much for them - he thinks as he extracts the crystal bottle filled with that familiar green liquid - but he can do this. He returns to them quickly, sits himself down in the space between them with intent. 

Glasses are forgotten as the bottle passes around each of them. They drink deeply from it, stopping only when the potion's bitter burn becomes too much to bear. A stillness passes over the room once they're done. Severus lays back against the cushions, feeling a sense of calm take hold of him, unlike anything he has felt in a long time. On one side Narcissa buries her tear-stained face into his chest and sighs deeply, on his other Lucius rests a weary head on his shoulder. 

They stay like that for a long time, each of them eager to prolong a moment of contentment amid so much hardship, until Narcissa looks up at him, blue eyes wide and shining. She reaches up to place a smooth hand on his cheek, inches her face closer to his and kisses him deeply. He doesn't break it until he feels Lucius' rough face brush against his neck, his tongue glide all the way up to his jawline. Then it is Lucius kissing him as Narcissa hums her approval in Severus' ear. 

Excitement coils in his stomach as he feels her hand trail down to fumble with the front of his robes. Lucius kisses him harder. Severus feels his tongue slide into his mouth the same moment he feels Narcissa wrap a firm hand around him. 

All three of them look down as Narcissa slowly works him over, both she and Lucius laugh softly as a string of obscenities fall from Severus’ mouth. He tenses. Feels himself become slicker under Narcissa’s touch as she strokes him relentlessly. Something like a growl sounds from the back of Lucius’ throat before he slides down off the sofa onto his knees, coming to rest between Severus parted legs. 

Severus hisses air out from between his teeth when Lucius takes him into his mouth. Narcissa slows her pace, eager to make their enjoyment last as long as possible. She looks down with parted lips as her husband trails his tongue over the tip of Severus’ cock. 

They look back at Severus and, for a moment, they are both as beautiful as they ever were. Golden again. Severus knows he isn't worthy, even after everything, yet still, he feels the pull in his stomach, the build of pressure that threatens to spill over. He bites down a groan, covers his hand with his mouth, only for Narcissa to pull it away. 

‘ _Please_ ,’ she says, ‘ _let us hear your voice. It’s beautifu_ _l_.’ 

He does as she asks. Lets himself go completely as Lucius’ mouth and Narcissa’s hand work to bring forth a feeling so intense he isn’t quite sure it’s real. And then nothing is real. Only the three of them. 

Narcissa whispers pretty words in his ear when it’s over. Lucius lays his head on Severus’ thigh, reaches out to grasp his wife’s hand. 

They stay like that and wait for reality’s return. 


End file.
